


Snooping

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You get caught snooping.





	Snooping

You probably shouldn’t have been snooping, but it wasn’t your fault.  Sam needed to learn to close his door if he wanted privacy.

He was looking in the mirror, at first just doing a normal once-over of his appearance.  You know the one: hair flip to perfection, check out the pores, straighten the eyebrows, feel the scruff on his cheeks and watch his hand pass over the skin there.  Things that everyone does in the mirror, but would never admit and  _never_  want to be caught doing.

But then he stepped back, his eyes glancing at the rest of him.  In his gray t-shirt, he was gorgeous, you thought.  Then, to your pleasure, the inner boy showed himself.

He held his arm in front of him slightly and flexed, watching the muscle and thick vein stretch against his tight t-shirt.

You couldn’t look away, your mouth watering at the sight of Sam’s strong arm.

Fuck, what you’d do to have that arm around you, feel the muscles of his body against yours.

The next instant Sam spun around, eyes meeting yours.  You must have made some sort of noise of pleasure (but really, how could you not?) to let him know of your hovering presence.

You tried to act casual.

“Hey, Sam,” you said, having to clear your throat after hearing yourself.  It was like a whiny schoolgirl, a voice that only exaggerated the flush on your cheeks.  “What’s up?”

Sam dropped his hands, a million thoughts flitting across his face.  He took a couple steps toward you before you saw the decision settle in his eyes.  He smiled, that sexy smile that made you weak in the knees.

Your hand went to the doorframe to help hold you up.

“Oh, not much,” Sam replied, his voice as smooth as honey.  “Thinking about having a workout, you know.”  He flexed his arm again, this time close enough for you to touch.  Your eyes automatically raked across the exposed skin and you licked your lips unconsciously. 

Sam said something, but you were too transfixed on the vein across his bicep to hear him.  You did notice him come even closer, though, his arm reaching out for you.

“Huh?” you said eloquently, snapping out of your trance.  Sam laughed.

In one swift movement, he closed the distance between the two of you, bending slightly to gather you in his arms and lift you up.  Your legs automatically wrapped around his waist and your hands went to his neck.

“Sam?” you squealed, surprised at being suddenly held up by his strong frame.

Sam bit his lip, eyes travelling across your face.  “You like that I can pick you up so easily?” he asked you in a hushed tone, one that sent heat soaring between your legs.  You whined, audible to both of you now.  You nodded, your eyes falling to his biceps once more.  They were flexed to hold your weight and pressed against you.

“Maybe I don’t need to go to the gym for a workout…” Sam muttered, glancing toward his bed.  You gulped.  

Hell yeah, that was a workout you could get behind.

“You might need my help if you’re going to work out in here,” you answered, shocked at your boldness.  Sam grinned.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” he said before spinning around and carrying you to the bed.  Your hands grasped at his strong back as he kissed you, ruining you forever for anyone else.


End file.
